You Are Beautiful
by JFlip
Summary: It all began in July 2nd, when Francis's dwindling hopes became sparked once again by Alfred's actions. Alice is heartbroken, no doubt, but she still pines for her beloved Alfred. Fem!UK, 1-sided!FrUK


_July 2__nd__, 1776_

_Alfred has just broken up with me. _

_I can't tell whether I should feel relieved or heartbroken. I am no doubt the latter, but a part of me seems relieved that he's finally seeking out something for himself. It's something I've always wanted him to do, but for him to do it like this…_

_I've yet to feel numbness and tears. It's bubbling up inside me, I know it, but it seems to be delaying itself as much as it can. _

_Oh dear, I've begun to tear a bit. Some of the ink has been wiped off and smudged entirely, but at least it's still understandable. _

_Alfred is such a loving git. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Mon cheri?<em>" Francis knocked on Alice's door softly, announcing his arrival. He listened carefully, waiting a few noiseless seconds to pass before letting himself in. "How are you doing, love?" He asked the English girl cautiously, making a face of sadness to match hers.

"Fine," Alice said in a monotone voice. "Splendid, even. The bloody fool's finally gone and I can relax my shoulders a bit and enjoy a good cup of tea. Have you any rose tea, Francis?"

'Plenty," Francis sighed and sat down beside the girl. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close. Not long after the Frenchman heard soft whimpers, and looked down to see Alice burying her blonde head into his chest. "Sh, Alice, we wouldn't want to see a beautiful lady cry, _non?"_

"Not at all," Came a whisper.

"_V__ous êtes très belle, _Alice," Whispers filled each other's ears.

"He said the very same thing, Francis." Alice hiccupped, closing her eyes. "Except with a horrible accent."

"Horrible?"

"Shitty." They both chuckled. "You have my deepest gratitude and apologies for coming, Francis. I know how busy you have been lately."

The Frenchman shook his head. "Not at all, my dear. It's always my pleasure to come over whenever you are in need." He stroked her back, humming a soft tune. It was something they had both taken a liking to when they were younger. It was a children's rhyme, Jack and Jill it was called. Francis was always Jack and Alice was always Jill.

"How are things with Matthew?" Alice asked randomly, twirling her hair as she stood up from the couch they had previously shared. "Would you like something to eat?"

"_Non, _I still believe your cooking is atrocious," Francis chuckled and stood up as well. "Matthew is doing fine. He's still getting used to all the responsibilities of a country, but then again, we all have been in the same path."

"Bloody arse," Alice spat, raising her eyebrow. "Is that so? That's good news, then."

"_Magnifique,_" Francis nodded in agreement. "Would you like me to brew the tea today, _belle_?"

"Don't trouble yourself," Alice waved her hand dismissively. "I've bothered you enough already, Francis." She turned and exited the room, Francis trailing behind. The two made their way down the extravagant hall of Alice's mansion, passing portraits upon portraits upon portraits.

"Are you still commissioning artists?" Francis inquired, his eyes straying over an exceptionally beautiful portrait of Alice. The artist had been using the Baroque style, which Francis knew had been flourishing since the 17th Century. "I must know the artist of this one, Alice. His work is _incroyable_."

Alice turned and smiled, pleased that someone else favored this artist. "That is from Peter Paul Rubens. Exceptional art, he gives. He's gone now, but I can try to get some copies of his art for you. Would you like that?"

"Very much, yes," The older blonde nodded. They continued to walk down the hall and then down the stairs. They left the second floor and entered the kitchen. Francis leaned on the counter as he watched Alice heat the water for their tea. "I should bring you out shopping."

Alice gave a confused look at the sudden offer. "Are you implying that I have no good taste in fashion?"

"_Non,_ I'm not implying anything at all, _mon cheri,_" Francis laughed, running his hand through his hair nervously. "But perhaps a change of wardrobe would put you in a better mood. I know how much effort you put into impressing _him,_ my dear."

"So what if I tried to make him appreciate me with my clothes? They were of the finest silk, and they will not be thrown into the closet!" Alice 'hmph'd and began to navigate through the cupboards for tea. She had rearranged the entire kitchen again, and for her life she cannot remember where she placed everything.

Francis chuckled. "Wear them for the extravagant parties, then, Alice. I just want you to wear things that would present you as a free lady, not a heartbroken one. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Perfectly," Alice sighed, retrieving the kettle and placing it on a cool plate. She found the tea and began to brew.

Silence washed over them until after tea. "I must get going," He said placing the tea cup carefully on the plate. "_Mon dieu_, everyone must be getting worried." He said finally before exciting through the kitchen door. Alice gave no reaction, and continued to stare into space.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;**

There you have it, the introduction of _You Are Beautiful._ This is a one sided FrUk, so please do not be confused by the story. The official pairing is USUK, understood? And I apologize in advance for any mistakes in history, but I will try to be as accurate as I can, only bending or cutting parts in order to achieve the story's goal.

Please rate and review,

JFLip!


End file.
